A Fight For Love
by XoXBREXoX
Summary: When Kiara gets Marked and has to go to the California House of Night she meets Kyle. While still dating her boyfriend Nick, whom she loves. What will Kiara do when love is pulling her in two different direction?
1. Promise

A fight for love

Chapter 1- Promise

Why did life have to suck so much? Why did the bad things always happen to me? Why am I asking myself these questions?

I had the most perfect life, well until now that is. When the tracker finally found me. And of coarse I was with my boyfriend (and the love of my life) Nick Fisher.

"Kiara. Have I ever told you how your eyes sparkle like tiny little sapphires?" Nick asked me as we lay on the grass, in the small little park, side by side holding hands. It was around 10:00pm. And just like we did every weekend we were together looking at the stars.

I looked over at him and he was staring deep into my eyes with the cutest smile on his face. I sighed while looking into his. "Yes. But can you tell me again?"

"Of coarse KiKi." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand then stared back at the star-filled sky. "Your eyes sparkle so beautifully I swear I could be the saddest person on earth and your eyes would still brighten up my day." He turned on his side and propped his self up on his elbow. He leaned down and kissed me so passionately it made my heart skip a beat.

I sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I always will." He kissed me again but something interrupted us.

I tall dark-skinned man with short black hair stood about a yard away from where we were lying on the ground. He had a filled-in crescent moon in the middle of his forehead with cool designs on the side of his face. He was a vampyre.

Nick and I scrambled to our feet quickly. The vampyre spoke then.

"Kiara Marie Hawkins. You have been chosen by the goddess Nyx to become a fledgling vampyre and move to the House of Night." He said. His voice sounded very ceremonial.

Before I could say anything a burst of pain stabbed my head. And then everything went black. But not before I heard Nick cry out my name in misery.

I didn't know how long I was unconscious but I knew it couldn't have been that long. I was still outside lying on the grass with the stars shining brightly above me. But the moon had changed position in the sky.

I turned my head to the side, searching for Nick. I cringed when the movement sent horrible sharp pains through my head. Just then a warm hand touched my cheek. I looked over to see Nick's frightened, tear-filled eyes inches from mine.

"Kiara?" Nick said. His voice was shaking.

"Yeah?" My voice was no more than a whisper. Trying to hide the massive headache I had.

"Y-y-your head." He stuttered while pointing to my forehead.

"What?" I asked.  
"Look at it." He pulled my little mirror out of my purse and opened the little clasp on it and held it out to me. I took it and peered into it.

I jumped when I saw the outline of a perfect crescent moon on my forehead. "What happened?"

"You've been marked." Nick's voice was tainted with sadness.

"What!? I can't be!" I screamed. I lifted my hand to my forehead and cringed when the touch sent an electrical shock through my finger.

"You know what this means right?" He asked.

"Yes. Wait no. What does it mean?"

"It means you have to go to the House of Night." He bowed his head to the ground in sorrow.

"I can't go though. I can't just leave you behind." I touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said as he lifted his head. "This won't tear us apart." He sounded confident.

"Promise?" I asked. The tears that had formed in my eyes now spilled over. He caught one just about to run down my cheek.

"Promise." He kissed me and then helped me stand up. "I think you should get home though and tell your parents. Plus mine will be wondering where I am, too."

"Yeah I guess so." I mumbled. Just wondering what my Mom and Dads reaction would be made me shudder. My mom and I were never really on the same page when it came to well anything. It was my dad I was the closest to.

Nick kissed me quickly then disappeared into the night.


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 2- Leaving**

The walk home seemed endless. The street lamps were all on, casting long shadows against the pavement on the road. When I rounded the corner I saw the off-white color of my house and the wrap-around porch with the swing that my dad and I always sat on while we drank lemonade.

I took the steps two at a time and opened the door. I could hear the sports announcer for hockey on the TV and automatically knew where my dad was. I kicked off my shoes and put my fall jacket on one of the hooks. I slowly walked into the living room. I could hear my dad cheering and laughing. When I stepped around the corner into the living room I saw my dad sitting in his chair, mom sitting on the couch with a novel in her hands and my little brother Alex sitting beside her cheering with dad.

Mom looked up at me from her novel to smile at me. "Hey Kiara. Come sit…" She stopped short and I saw her eyes grow wide. "What's on your forehead Kiara?" She asked in horror. I could tell she already knew. Dad and Alex pried their eyes away from the TV to look at me. Both of their eyes also got wider.

"Um. Yeah. About that." I started, feeling self-conscious with everyone's eyes on me. "I seemed to have gotten marked."

"Cool!" Alex said. He was only ten years old, only five years younger than me, but he was incredibly annoying. Dad hit his head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked. She set her book aside on the coffee table, got off the couch and walked over to me. She hesitantly touched my forehead. It didn't hurt anymore but her hand felt really cold.

"Yeah I'm okay." I reassured her.

"Wait doesn't this mean you have to go to that place… what's it called? The uh…?" Dad said. Trying to remember the name.

"The House of Night?" I helped.

"Yeah that."

"Yes." I sighed.

"But you can't go there!" My mom yelled in horror.

"Why?" Dad and I asked at the same time.

"Because it's a school that teaches you how to become a vampyre! And who knows how civilized everyone there are!" Mom threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Honey. I think we all know that you are exaggerating. Everyone knows that vampyres aren't bad. Well at least not all of them. A lot of famous actors are vampyres." Dad added matter-of-factly. "Besides I think it will be a good learning experience for Kiara." Dad got up off the chair to put his arm around my shoulders.

"Whoa! My sister the vampyre!" Alex gasped in excitement.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to send her there…" Mom mumbled.

"Uh mom? I don't think we really have a choice." I cut in.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't go I'll get really sick and probably die. I learned that in school. If a fledgling is away from vampyres for a while they will start to get sick and start rejecting the change and die or something." I tried to sound calm and act like it was nothing but my voice quavered and gave me away when I said, "Die."

Mom's eyes got wide with panic. "When will you have to leave?" Mom asked.

"As soon as possible I guess…" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I tried to blink them away but one managed to escape. Dad wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's okay KiKi. Tomorrow morning I'll drive you to the House of Night and I'll come and visit you so much you'll forget to miss us." Dad said with a smile that didn't touch his eyes. I knew dad would miss me the most. Though he would never admit it around Alex I knew that I was his favorite.

I whispered "Okay. I guess I should go pack and go to bed." Then turned back into the hall and walked up the stairs to my room.

I threw the contents of my dresser on the floor; trying to figure out what clothes I should and shouldn't pack. After I decided that I looked around the room for other things that I couldn't live without. The picture of me, dad, mom and Alex at the beach two summers ago was definitely in. The small brown, worn-out teddy bear that my dad gave me when I was born was definitely in. And then of coarse make-up and hair accessories. When I made sure I had everything I would need, I turned off my light and went to bed.

That night my dream was pretty much made up of different snap-shots. I saw dad's face, mom's, Alex's and Nick's. The most disturbing part of my dream was when a flash of Nick's face, sad, depressed and tear-filled, played in my mind. Over and over like someone was throwing it in my face or like a skipping record.

When I woke up tears were falling down my cheeks and staining my pillow with salty wetness. When I was fully conscious a replay of yesterday filled my head. But the most prominent memory was when my dad told me that he was going to drive me to the House of Night tomorrow. Which now was today.

A wave of panic washed over me, leaving me gasping for air. I stumbled out of my room and into the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of food sitting in front of her but untouched. She had her head in her hands and I could hear her sobs.

"Mom?" I whispered.

She quickly looked up. When she saw me she wiped her eyes with the back of her housecoat. "Kiara. I didn't hear you get up." I could hear the trembling in her voice.

"Yeah I just got up."

"Come sit. I made blueberry pancakes, your favorite." Mom said, forcing a smile unsuccessfully.

"Okay." I said with a little excitement. Even though I should be completely miserable what with having to move to the House of Night, but knowing that there were blueberry pancakes just made me that much happier.

I sat down beside mom and plopped two pancakes on my plate. After I was finished drowning them in maple syrup my dad and Alex walked in the room. Dad was already dressed but Alex was in a pair of _Scooby-doo _boxers. Ick. Seeing my little brother in boxers was not a site I ever looked forward to.

"Hey KiKi." Dad greeted me while looking at my pajamas. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Later." I said simply as I devoured a fork-full of pancake.

"Okay."

I knew that the awesome pancakes couldn't last forever. I would have eaten more but my stomach said otherwise. With a sigh I got up from the chair and walked to my room to get dressed.

I searched through the clothes that hadn't already been packed. I was left with my boring plain brown V-neck shirt with my dark blue jeans. I quickly put my hair in a neat ponytail, put on some eyeliner and pulled on my awesome high-top converse.

It was tempting to leave my ugly puke-green (as I would call it) jacket at home but with a sigh I draped it over my arm, turned off the light and closed the door for what might be the last time.


End file.
